1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to blower systems and related methods of operation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A propulsion system may include one or more motors. For example, a propulsion system having one or more traction motors may be utilized in a mining application, locomotive application, marine application, automotive application, or drilling application. In one example, a vehicle having traction motors may perform dynamic braking to slow the vehicle. During dynamic braking operations, traction motors may generate electrical power that may be transmitted to a grid (such as an energy storage device), which heats in response to the supplied electrical power due in part to the electrical resistance of certain of its elements. To cool the grid, a blower may provide forced-air. When not in use, the blower may be cold enough to accumulate ice or debris that may impair its performance or start up. Merely running the blower all the time to avoid freezing wastes energy, is noisy, and wears out parts. Various other issues may arise with the above described configuration.